Berix
History Berix is a Agori from the village of Tajun. It is believed he favors the Rock Tribe over his own tribe. Berix was traversing the Wastelands when he had an encounter the two Bone Hunters Fero and Skirmix. He was about to get beaten when the Glatorian, Gresh shot a Thornax at Fero's head. Fero started to shout at the Glatorian but two Glatorian, Strakk and Tarix were behind Gresh. Berix and the Glatorian fought the two savage Bone hunters but Fero and Skirmix started to escape, Strakk was trampled by this escape. Tarix told the Agori that Berix did not have to pay them, much to Strakks disgust. The four then were attacked by a pack of Vorox. They had to fend off the attack for while until the exiled Glatorian, Malum signaled for the Vorox to leave. Berix then left the Glatorian. Tarix then found Berix and conversed with him. An Agori who was sent by the leader of Vulcanus, Raanu, was sent to many different places to help save Vulcanus, he arrived in Tajun and he ran into Berix who had been accused of stealing an Ancient Spear. He was under suspition by all of the Water Tribe. He said if the Agori could find a way to make another Spear the Glatorian, Tarix, would Aid in the defense of Vulcanus. The Agori willingly said he would help. Berix helped salvage the pieces of the Spear and the Agori put them together. Berix's name was cleared when the Spear was remade. Berix went to the Grand Tournament in Atero. He met up with Raanu and Metus, he said that there were barley any Skrall there, so the trio decided to go outside and see where they were. The Trio ran into an Army of the Rock Tribe. Berix and Metus fled but Raanu said he would go and warn Atero about the invasion. He then met up with some Agori and Glatorian to talk about how they would recapture the city. Deserts of Death Universe In the Deserts of Death universe, Berix formed a relationship with Betak and, so, joined the Order of Tollubo. The Order was not popular at first so he, Betak and Scodonius attended the Glatorian championship match, in hopes to recruit Ackar. They followed him to the Glatorian Tunnel where he declined their offer. Had they not kept him from leaving, he wouldn't have walked into Branar, who he had just defeated in the arena. Branar was flanked by two Elite Skrall, one he ordered to mark the Agori and block the exit while he attempted to kill Ackar for defeating him. However Betak interveined and threw a Dagger at Branar, catching him in the arm and forcing him to drop his sword. He then advanced the Agori. However, a portal suddenly opened and Pebilan and Tollubo suddenly popped into existance. Tollubo managed to single handedly defeat all three Skrall and save the lives of Scodonius and the others. He then disappeared, leaving Pebilan, who begun to beg Betak's apologies since he tried to kill her. Ackar then reconsidered their offer and joined on the condition they stayed away from his hut. Atero/Mission In Atero, Berix welcomed several new members was in one of the two teams sent on missions. His team consisted of Tollubo, Mesa, Duco, Betak, and Matoro. Berix was killed straight away by the Baterra as he had killed in the Core War. Visions of the Great Beings Universe In Visions of the Great Beings universe, Berix was in Tajun when Gelu, Lerix, and Mever were unloading canisters holding valuable metal from a wagon they had been travelling with. Trivia * The set Berix contains 15 Pieces. Appearances *Sands of Silence *Code of War *End of the World *Battle of Bara Magna/Podcast (Non-canon death) *The Final Stand *Legends of Bara Magna *Visions of the Great Beings